Pedazos
by LainaM
Summary: No sabía cómo, pero de nuevo él era el que recogía los pedazos rotos de su alma, por mucho que ni ella misma lo supiese. Para el reto 'Un objeto, una historia' del foro Provocare Ravenclaw.


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes, lugares y demás pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, la trama es producto de mi mente y no saco ningún tipo de beneficio con ella.

* * *

___Esta historia participa en el reto **Un objeto, una historia** del foro **Provocare Ravenclaw.**_

* * *

_**Pedazos. **_

No sabía cómo, pero de nuevo él era el que recogía los pedazos rotos de su alma, por mucho que ni ella misma lo supiese.

—Date prisa Blaise, y cógeme el bolso.

Se levantaron de la mesa que habían estado ocupando más de media hora en la heladería mientras Pansy devoraba de cualquier manera un helado de tres chocolates que tanto ella como él sabían que no se permitiría de no estar rota como estaba en este momento.

—¿Pero qué cojones llevas aquí dentro? Ni que hubiese matado a la gata del conserje y la llevases de llavero…

La broma de Blaise hizo que se girase en pleno callejón y sonriese. Él sonrió a su vez también, y cuando ella se giró y entró en Madame Malkin él siguió sonriendo. Ya tenía otro pedazo.

Pansy se probó más de la mitad de la tienda y se compró otro tanto, al salir las bolsas se las dio a Blaise. Él no dijo nada, simplemente cargó con ellas hasta la siguiente tienda, y después con esas y otras hasta la próxima. Siempre pasaba lo mismo. Draco la rompía una y otra vez y él era el que recogía sus trozos y las bolsas.

—¿Te gusta? —le preguntó ella mostrándole una bonita túnica amarilla — ¿O prefieres esta? —había cogido la misma túnica pero en verde.

—La verde te pega con los ojos —le contestó Blaise de forma insinuante.

—No seas estúpido Blaise, tengo los ojos marrones, me pegan igual las dos.

«No, cuando te da el sol se te vuelven pardos» pensó él, pero no lo dijo.

—En fin, me llevaré las dos.

El tono de voz con el que lo había dicho, casi como si fuese un suplicio hizo que Blaise empezase a reírse de forma exagerada. Las bolsas se le cayeron de las manos, al igual que el bolso de Pansy. Camisas, túnicas y zapatos empezaros a desparramarse por el suelo, pero la cosa empeoró cuando Pansy empezó a gritarle y él, preso del ataque de risa se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, llevándose consigo uno de los percheros llenos de túnicas que abundaban por el local.

—¡Blaise!

Pansy, que ya había rebasado más de la vergüenza ajena de la que podía soportar, se acercó a Blaise y le pegó una colleja, con tan mala suerte que se resbaló chafando una de sus bolsas y cayó al suelo al lado suyo.

—¡Pansy! ¿Estás bien?

Blaise ya no reía, la había cogido por los hombros y la miraba preocupado. Ella solo pudo desviar la mirada hasta su bolso, que estaba entre ella y él. El bolso los separaba. Rió al darse cuenta de lo que eso significaba, lo que solo ella sabía, al menos de momento. Él pareció entender —como siempre ocurría cuando se trataba de ella—, y desvió también su mirada hasta el bolso. Piel de serpiente, tremendamente caro. Decidió, reír también, sabía que sus carcajadas harían que ella riese aun más, y quería disfrutar de ello.

Desde siempre había sido consciente del poder que ella ejercía sobre él, desde que después de la ceremonia de selección lo había convencido de ayudarle a gastarle una broma a Bulstrode. No se conocían apenas y él siempre había sido un chico difícil de tratar, pero su rostro afilado, su sonrisa viperina y sus grandes ojos marrones parecieron dejarlo a su merced. Blaise siempre se había considerado inteligente, así que con los años había conseguido tener él también sus propias armas. Y la risa era una de ellas. Se había convertido casi en su bufón particular, pero no le importaba, al fin y al cabo, siempre que discutía con sus padres, siempre que Draco volvía a despreciarla o siempre que se daba cuenta de lo despreciable que era iba a él. Ésta no había sido una situación distinta.

—Anda, vayámonos —le dijo en cuanto consiguió serenarse.

La dependienta, que había visto en los dos adinerados jóvenes la oportunidad de hacer una buena caja y no que le destrozasen la mitad de la tienda, empezó a enfadarse y a refunfuñar cuando los vio marcharse.

—¡Podríais al menos ayudarme a arreglar este estropicio!

—Y tu podrías al menor controlar tu vello facial, se supone que eres la imagen de la tienda, y tu bigote no ayuda a vender.

Blaise volvió a reír al escuchar a Pansy. Sí, Pansy tenía un problema con su lengua.

—Es verdad —se defendió.

—No he dicho que no.

—Como si lo hubieses hecho. Siento tu mirada de reproche, esa que sueles dirigirme cada vez que hago algo que después va a llevarme hasta a ti. Es como si fueses adivino, deberías decírselo a Trelawney.

Blaise se paró en mitad de la calle. No sabía que Pansy se fijase tanto en las miradas que él le dirigía, y menos que lo hubiese relacionado de un modo tan directo con el hecho de que, antes o después, siempre que Pansy hacía algo que a él no le gustase ella acabase necesitándolo. Era como si estuviese reconociendo su debilidad y el poder que los dos tenían sobre el otro.

—Me has pillado, nunca puedo dejar sin complacer a una señorita.

—No hace falta que te escudes ahora con todo ese teatro. Toma.

Le tendió su bolso y él, extrañado lo cogió.

—¿No te parece que ya voy demasiado cargado? —bromeó—. Que yo sepa aun no me han dado el título de burro de carga.

—Ábrelo —fue todo lo que dijo ella.

Dejando las bolsas con ropa con las que cargaba en el suelo, abrió el bolso de Pansy, esperando encontrarse cualquier cosa menos lo que encontró.

—¿Son…?

—Sí, todos lo que regalos que me ha hecho Draco desde que se supone que salimos juntos. Se supone.

Su voz estaba tildada de amargura. No podía pretender seguir siendo la sombra de Malfoy, esperar pacientemente a que él tuviese los huevos de tratarla como se merecía.

—¿Y me los das por…?

—Quiero que hagas con ellos lo que creas conveniente, y como chico listo que eres, espero que seas consciente de lo que eso significa. Deja de lado todo ese teatro Blaise.

Lo había descubierto. Ella lo sabía, sabía que estaba tremendamente enamorado y le estaba dando su relación con Draco para que él decidiese. Sin ese bolso ella podría ser suya. Se acobardó repentinamente, estaba demasiado acostumbrado a ser el otro, a recoger sus pedazos no a formar parte de algo mayor.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó al fin.

—Porque te lo mereces, y creo que yo también.

Con parsimonia, cerró el bolso y se lo colocó en el hombro mientras recogía las bolsas de ropa del suelo. Empezó a andar con ella a su lado, le mirada de forma interrogante, pero cuando pasaron por al lado de un contenedor y Blaise lanzó el bolso dentro suspiró aliviada. Por una vez en su vida creía haber tomado la decisión correcta.

* * *

_Esta historia la tenía desde hacía unos meses en la cabeza, y el reto me ha dado la excusa para finalmente escribirla, con bolso incluido jajaja. _

_Shippeo mucho a estos dos, no puedo evitarlo, y aunque no me gusta del todo lo que ha salido al final, me siento bien por haber escrito algo sobre ellos. _

_Espero que os haya gustado :) _

**_LainaM._**


End file.
